Black Sheep
by noramunchi
Summary: Reluctantly returning to Konoha to care for her sick father, Hinata the black sheep of the Hyuga family has much to deal with. From the desperate attempts of friendship restoration to the attempts of avoiding a dangerously seductive Sasuke Uchiha. She must learn to face it all despite the pain. But how can it be possible if the main cause of her troubles threatens her calamity?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. Just the plot **

* * *

_**Prologue: A New Beginning **_

Years had passed but she knew there was no turning back since the decision she had made back then was for the both of them. Hinata Hyuga had let everything go for his sake and her own, because the feelings she had harbored were dangerous and risky. They were feelings that would cause so much distress and that was something she never wished to inflect upon him, and by him she means to say the man she loved for years: Uzumaki Naruto.

She hadn't planned on returning, not ever but her father's sickness took all the likelihood of staying away from the pain of her lengthy unrequited love. She was responsible, and reasonable but not courageous enough to face all those she pushed away and hurt due to her stupid decision, especially Sakura Haruno. The girl had been her best friend since birth but that was all destroyed over a measly crush on a guy who lit any room he entered and a certain incident revolving someone else. Who wouldn't fall for such a guy, blonde with blue irises coated with a sweetness any woman would die for? He was kind, gentle and everything Hinata yearned for, but of course fate was cruel and it seems like it always had been to her.

Yes, that's right. Naruto Uzumaki, her sun to all the darkness in her life was in love with her best friend and to make it all the more complex, Sakura Haruno was in love with him though she tried to deny it all, but the doctor could not trick Hinata's eyes. Hinata could see it all... and it was an attraction that was clear to all eyes. No matter what anyone said, Sakura and Naruto had something and that was that. there was no room for Hinata, and at that time when she wanted to leave, she knew that in time it would be the best decision of her life, and for the rest.

Attraction was dangerous and Hinata knew this the hard way, because she felt it too. The dangerous attraction any girl should steer clear, but oh it was alluring. Very alluring, anyone would cave into it if given the chance and one certain guy held all the descriptions above with a bonus of a handsome face.

Sasuke Uchiha had it all, which was all the more dangerous. He had money, he had status and he was from the same world she came from. The world of business, well it was more of her father's world in which she had been dragged into. He understood her, the pain of being compared and talked down to. The humiliation of being unable to meet the expectations of many and the unbearable shame of being left behind. He was good company at times but also intimidating with both his devilishly handsome face that ignited a flame called desire and his attitude which had her avoid eye contact with him. But oh, she saw the dark yet attractive depth in those coal colored eyes from up close, and she felt how powerful a man's hungry gaze felt because of those eyes. It excited her, made her forget her worries and let all sense go as she allowed them to engulf her, though she would later come to regret that decision due to its outcome. An outcome she didn't have time to think about because goodness gracious those eyes, those hands and that voice made her feel wonders. Who could possibly refuse that?

Hinata was no saint, she caved in which was the second reason as to why she wanted to stay away from Konoha. This reason was also the fuel of the tension between her and Sakura, resulting in a dispute that shamed the heiress to the Hyuga corps. It was a humiliation unlike any other, but she knew it all. It was all her fault for letting herself go and allowing herself to indulge in the dangerous Uchiha. Surely she couldn't blame all her problems on the poor guy, she yielded to that heating desire as well and even though she would never word it out or admit it, she liked how he felt against her. She liked the way he held her and the way he made her feel so wanted even if it was just lust…

Shaking her head, she bit her lip hard to keep her mind off the memories that dwelled on her mind as she sat on the backseat of the bus. Her bag set neatly on her lap, and her hair covering her face in hopes no one she knew would be around and notice her. She was ashamed of herself, so very ashamed because she was known as the girl who stole her best friend's man. It didn't help with the fact that Konoha was a small town and rumors spread increasingly like a wild fire spreading cross an empty dry grass plain. Her father disapproved of her even more, however not because of her betrayal, but due to the fact the Hyuga name was ill on the tongues of every town folk there was.

She didn't blame him either, neither did she blame Sakura or the townspeople for she believed she deserved every bashing thrown at her because simply caving into such hollow desires was wrong. Also according to the Hyuga way of life, simply giving into emotion was wrong and she did more than give into emotion, she lived it. Memories were painted with all the pain and struggle she suffered until she decided to leave, and even then she was returned to this place. Where was her resolution? It was thrown out the window the moment the bus came to a full stop at the gates of the town she was born and raised in. Her heart thumped loudly and she clutched her bag tightly against her ramming chest. Her palms were sweaty, and her body trembled as she stood up but hadn't moved an inch much to the irritation of the impatient bus driver, for she couldn't move.

She was nervous, scared and it was as if the scenes of her last day spent in the town years ago was replaying in her mind. Her heart aching because that day she lost so much, and she wasn't ready to face this all. She was not ready to see these people again, and all this was proven to her because the moment she stepped off the bus, eyes watched her. Wide and shocked, they stared at her wondering why the hell she was back. She could tell all the thoughts that had run across their minds and then there was the whispers that made their way to her ears. Clear, they echoed in her ears causing her heart to clench as she turned wanting to jump back on the bus that had brought her back, but to her dismay the bus was long gone. What an impatient driver indeed.

Gulping, she slowly let her bag got to let it fall to her side as the murmurs continued to find their way to her ears.

"_Well well well, looks like the black sheep of the Hyuga's is back." _

"_What the hell is she doing back here?!"_

"_Did she finally grow herself a backbone?" _

Their voices taunted her, and haunted her as they reminded her of the past she wished to bury, but this town was not a place to keep the past buried in. She was here now, she couldn't get away anymore and seeing to the fact the bus was no longer there meant there was no way for her to turn back. It was only for a month… four weeks. She'll survive it, she thought as she took a step into the gates with the word Konoha on them. As if she needed a reminder as to where she was. She definitely knew, because there he was, the one person she wished to never see again, the one person she wanted to avoid like the plague the moment of her arrival but it seemed like fate had another plan on mind… one that involved the infamous Sasuke Uchiha.

Great… just great.

* * *

_**Noramunchi: thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it. Chapter two will be up depending on the muse of how I feel towards this story. Should I continue? Should I not? Rate and review dearies! 3**_

_**Chapter one: pride and reunion **_


	2. Part One: Reunion

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and the characters belong to Kishimoto. I just own the plot of this fic!

**Authors note:** Hi there! Been a while huh? But hey, without further ado, here is chapter one. I have also corrected many grammar issues in the prologue just in case anyone wishes to reread. Um… Ah yes, the answers to your reviews will be at the bottom, and thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter as I enjoyed writing it.

_

* * *

_**Part One: Memories and Reunion**_

Sasuke Uchiha had it all. Money, status and fame, yet why was he not named the official successor to the Uchiha Corps? The answer was plain and simple. He is not the first born and neither is he his elder brother: Itachi Uchiha, the genius. Itachi is a prodigy, one whom many looked up to and envied including Sasuke himself. This irked Sasuke, having to envy someone who he was often compared to was not something he enjoyed. His father, His grandparents and uncles all saw Itachi, he was all they saw even now. Even after Sasuke worked so hard to achieve more than anyone else, he was still compared and overshadowed by Itachi's wise decisions for Itachi was the official heir. He was sick of it, all of it especially whenever family business meetings were held in which he was forced to attend.

All he ever heard were his father's boasting towards Itachi who remained indifferent about it all. Yes, it was that unfazed expression that itched at him, yet whenever Itachi talked to him, something was different. His dark eyes held something about them and Sasuke could never quite reach an understanding about it, well until recently. It was pity… Sympathy even and nothing more caused Sasuke's stomach to churn or blood to boil than to be pitied. He was not a lost cause, neither was he a failure yet being associated to a genius he seemed so much like one, specifically in the eyes of the others. Honestly he did not give a damn what they thought, but then there was his father.

Fugaku Uchiha was a man with a title and much status. He was not a father, he was just an empty shell only knowing how to put his supposed only sons out on display. He never showed anything more than cold emotions, and implications towards his sons, but Itachi showed no concern to such. Sasuke however did and that wounded far more than Sasuke's childhood. It wounded his pride. It was all the same no matter how much Sasuke tried, and no matter the effort he put into what he had accomplished it was all for nothing. He should not bother, but he still did because although it stung him deeply, He wanted his father to at least look at him for once, and not as a businessman but as a father and his son.

It all displeased him. He felt so weak and frustrated, but most of all he felt so empty. This emptiness had followed him everywhere, and nothing could soothe it. Well there had been a time in the past when he felt content… A time he shared with a certain person he was not supposed to be near yet that very person understood him, rather it felt like that. After all they both had similar issues, well not that he told that person any of it. It was more like she understood him without having to exchange words, and that alone amused him. Girls never amused him, and neither did he care for them, but being around Hinata Hyuga changed maybe a bit of his perspective towards that thought.

She was a shy person. He never noticed her and supposedly never would have until that one day he passed by the halls of one of the many hotels owned by the Hyuga's for he, much to his dismay, was attending a party that night. He reminiscences that day clearly, since it was the beginning of some odd companionship. One he never thought he would acquire exclusively under such circumstances. Sasuke recalls his keen irritation by the falseness in all the elders, and being a teen he was rebellious enough to skip out to take a breather. He was aching for a cigarette, and fresh air rather than the scent of perfumes and sweaty old men. Honestly luxury had its ups, but being surrounded by old men who did nothing but act stoic as they lied, they unknowingly sweated buckets. Old fools thought they could fool many, but their appearances told otherwise. Sighing he stepped out and as he made his way to the lobby he spotted her. Hinata Hyuga was trembling but standing her ground as she shielded an employee with her body who seemed shaken. Sasuke would normally wake away but something about the way the Hyuga threatened with a soft voice that held slight stern drew him in. His eyes were glued to her form and his ears picked up every word spoken.

"_S-step back and leave sir or y-you will have to answer to m-me!"_

Ah yes, she was stuttering but she remained unwearied as she glared at that man with those lavender irises which had been unlike the other Hyuga's eyes. They held life, and no trace of coldness… it reminded him of something but he had yet to recall. Sasuke's eyes just continued watching the scene until he noticed a familiar face. Hiashi Hyuga had coolly entered the scene. To others he might have seemed calm and collected but Sasuke noted the glare casted towards the younger Hyuga who flinched. Really, she seemed rather spineless then, yet her eyes from that moment held something else. Sasuke watched from the corner of his eyes as the elder Hyuga suspended the dispute, that man was strong, and all yielded to him. There was no questioning as to why he ended up being his father's greatest rival. The man was made of stone.

"_What are you meaning to do? More damage to my reputation? It's enough that you the first born is a failure. Do not drag the rest of the family down with you."_

Sasuke heard this loud and clear. It seemed like not every first born was attended to, and Sasuke couldn't help but shake his head in disapproval at the sight of the slumped shouldered younger Hyuga. He was about to turn away when he casted a final glance and was taken aback by the sight of a graceful smile that rested upon her lips. How could she smile after being talked to like that? How was she able to take it all in? His mind was bombarded with confusion and surprise as he stood nearby watching her until she was out of sight.

That had been the first time he seen her and Sasuke could only snort at the memory because after that day he saw her again. He began noticing her existence, apparently she attended the same high school and what's more had been in the same class. His eyes followed her everywhere in which had been against his will for he could not control the curiosity that had been peaked since that night. He found her to be such a mystery. Yes he was curious, after all he is human, and being wary of what is different was natural. He wasn't attracted rather just amused since only by watching her he found out so much. She was quite simple, and easy to read. Her expressions showed her off. Like her crush on a dope who is supposedly his best friend, or her friendship with Sakura Haruno. Apparently This Hyuga had been closer in relations to him then he thought, but why hadn't he noticed her?

It was all because she never tried to get in his way, neither look at him. It's a funny thing because soon enough they sat at the same table. They even went out together as friends and it came naturally. They rarely conversed but when they had, it was simple and quiet. Ah, yes it had been quite comfortable to be around someone who wasn't ogling him like he was some kind of piece of meat but of course once they graduated it all changed. Especially after they were once again reunited four years later.

"_Sasuke-san? Is that you?" A familiar voice rung in his ear. It was the only voice he could hear between all the majorities of the people at the high school reunion. The voice was polite when addressing him, and that alone reminded him of a person he could not forget. _

"_Hyuga?" He raises his brows as he sets his tasteless beer aside. His eyes flicker about searching for the source of that soft voice and surely he had caught sight of her and boy… Was the sight quite something to see. In only three years she seemed to have flourished into someone with unparalleled beauty. She had grown out her hair, he noticed. Her figure was more womanly, and for once he could say she was prettier than any other woman he came across. That matter aside, she might have changed look wise but when it came to mannerism it was all the same. The way she stood showed her out to be a person of high class… And yet she seemed as if she did not belong to them due to her warm smile and tender gaze. She had changed yet not entirely. There was not sharp edged gaze, rather there was a gentle touch to the way she looked. _

"_I thought it was you." She spoke in a lenient tone yet the stutter was gone. That was certainly some development. _

"_Hn." He nods his head towards the seat across from his urging her to take a seat which was quite rare. Sasuke never invited anyone to sit with him. Taken aback she places her purse on the table and she observes him while trying to make sure he had indeed meant for her to take a seat. He expressed nothing as she seated herself and much to her relief he spoke. _

"_The stutter is gone." He notes as he slumps against his chair. He was tired, and the music playing in the background was quite irritating. Much less when there were drunken fools rubbing against one another on the supposed dance floor. He in all honesty did not want to be here but when you are ironically best friends with blonde idiots… you will be dragged to such places. Places where people pretend to be your friends even though none had contacted you since graduation. Heck the beer was also cheap. He just needed a cigarette or maybe a dose of weed. Just like old times. In all truth he was about to ditch the place but then she had appeared. Looking stunning at that. Rather than loose rags of clothing, she seemed to have been dressed in clothes that both compliment her figure yet give out a modest feel. Wise choice._

_He continued watching her as she fidgeted. She was really the same, but also different. What had college done to her? Last he heard was the fact she had been attending a top notch university. Not that he would know since it had been four years. Had she graduated? Shaking his head he exhales._

"_Thank you…" He hears. Well that had taken a while. He thought as he raises a brow and nods. Hey were both people of few words, and the silence between them as he recalled was a comfortable one. _

"_Graduated?" He questions and for a moment he noticed her eyes flicker. The warmth in her eyes had faded for just a moment before she gave him a strained smile to which he straightens up. Before she could answer he decided to speak. _

"_Business pressure?" _

_She nods and he sighs. Well he was most certainly the only one. "Family?" _

"_Yes…" She trails off and it was her turn to sigh. Her shoulders were slumped and he could see the way her eyes had reflected emotion, unlike any other Hyuga that is. She was like a book. So easy to read and also amusing. "How about you?" She questions as she looks up from under her bangs. Her grown out hair seemed to have curtained her pale face enhancing the lavender color of her eyes. _

"_As usual." He expresses as he shrugs and her lips curve into a soft all knowing smile. Yes, that was right. They understood one another without having to talk much. It was soothing to have someone like that around. Someone who did not speak idiot, or try to seduce him. It gave him a sense of normality. One he was not used to. He liked it but he most undoubtedly did not like their surroundings at that moment. Licking his dry lips he leans closer to her while making sure no one else hears him. He sure as hell did not want Naruto or the other overprotective Hyuga to hear this, "Want to skip out of here?" He asks nonchalantly because he noticed how she seemed to fidget in this place. Did she also dislike their surroundings? The music was loud, the people were rubbing into one another in ways he would rather never see. He just watched silently as he leans back to down the rest of his beer while awaiting her reply, after all they had never really talked so much and suddenly asking to ditch this place alone might be weird. _

_She looks down, her hair curtains her face from him and he raises a brow. Maybe this was not such a good idea… he thought as he tossed the empty beer can into the waste bin nearby. If he had missed by a bit it would have slammed into Lee, and hell he did not want that. That guy was a big problem he did not want to face just yet and by problem, he means annoyance. Sighing again he runs his fingers through his raven hair before he scowled. She was taking too damn long and he did not wish to stay here any longer. Parting his lips to speak he was cut off by her soft tone and her gaze._

"… _Where should we go?" She asks as she looks into his eyes, a gesture he never thought she would ever do. She rarely met his gaze, or anyone's for that matter. This caused him to blink before a soft smirk graces his lips and he stands up._

"_Somewhere quiet." He answers as he pockets his hands. This seemed to have caused Hinata to smile, which had him wonder… Did she always have such a pretty smile?_

And that was just what they did… And that was the start of what he liked to call a simple quiet companionship, but then…

He furrows his brows as he recalls things he wanted to burn out of his mind, but life was not as kind to assholes like himself. Especially when it came to his job and his business these days.

"I thought I already informed you of such Uchiha." A cold yet harsh voice draws him back to the real world. The world his mind would register as hell on earth. But hey, this was his job and he had to do it. Although he wished he could draw a single punch into the face of the man who stood before him, but that was unlikely. He just had to stand tall, pretend to listen before offering some lip service. It was smooth way to ace a deal, but somehow he was not feeling it. Not today that is.

"Are you listening?" The exacting voice urged Sasuke to turn towards its source. He really did not want to be here, specifically after pulling an all-nighter working on nothing but proposals in order to expand his company.

"Well are you?" The man echoed as he leans a bit too close to Sasuke's liking. What was it with short, fat, greedy men and disrupting personal space? He did not know about other people, but Sasuke sure as burning hell did not want a man who smelled of unnatural weird cologne entering his space. Stepping to the side he pockets his hands. His composure was as flawless as ever when dealing with people like the one before him, and he was not going to allow himself to even crack over some smelly old guy. Offering an impartial facial expression Sasuke finally speaks.

"Yes, I will deal with all of your concerns and call you back" he states bluntly while trying his best to not scowl or say anything that could affect his social standing. He would most certainly get all that cleared up so he did not have to see this old man ever again for now.

"Very well then, I will be heading to the Uchiha Crops now to cancel the deal I had as a backup plan if you had not met with me today." The guy smirks causing Sasuke to inwardly imagine crushing his throat. This bastard finally came out and said it eh? This scum. Heck his father would never agree to even share a client with him, but maybe his father did not know. This was just a mix of trouble he wished to avoid. It was about time to drop that deadweight anyway. Curling his lips, Sasuke's lips form into a line smirk before he allows his eyes to catch sight of the man's gaze. His brows were raised before they arch and he snorts.

"Hn. Well I think you might want to reconsider his offer because the deal is off." Sasuke words out haughtily before he turns around and he walks off but not before taking in the horrified expression of the scummy man. Serves him right for thinking lightly of an Uchiha. He may not be a genius compared to his elder brother, but he was not one to be made into a fool by some shit of an old man. He had other important things to do anyway and dealing with filth was not one of them.

He sighs while drowning out the loud obnoxious insults in the background before he pulls out a box of cigarettes from his pocket. Well that was eventful in some way he thought as he places the tobacco cancerous stick between his lips… It had been eventful enough to cause him to feel the urge for a smoke. Heck he never liked to smoke in the first place but there were days he craved for it, but unlike his brother Itachi who seemed to be a heavy smoker, Sasuke was a stress smoker. The habit seemed to have developed when he was in college, and now he was stuck with it forever.

With a simple click of his lighter, he lit the cancer stick and he watches as the white paper slowly burns. If only he could burn his memories like that… Burn them away, to the point where they would become ashes before the wind seizes the dusty fragments blowing it all away, just like the smoke he exhales.

* * *

She hesitated as she watched his form from between the sea of people. He stood out, for he was handsome and radiant where as she was dull and gloomy. It had always been like this, and she used to find it amusing that he had all the attention in the world yet he kept scowling. He was still scowling even now, even though his half smirk, half smile was one that would melt any girl's heart. It was no wonder as to why he had been so popular in high school. Ah yes, the memories of those days… memories she wished to forget… Especially the ones of her betrayal. It was all bitter, even now that she had returned.

Her heart clenched as she watched Sasuke carefully to keep herself from being noticed. She faltered as she stepped aside to steer clear from his vision of sight. He was dressed up so well, not that he never knew how to but somehow he had this professional demeanor about him. His perfectly tailored suit gave him an air of importance as did his seamless tall form. He stood up straight without a slouch, but unlike him, she had always looked down where as he seemed to be looking up. This was just like him, to stand unshaken by anyone. They were total opposites for people who came from the same world. A world of cold business.

He turns away after what seemed to her like an argument because she noticed the way his jaw clenched and then there was the fact that he had pulled out his cigarettes. His brows were slightly narrow but his eyes focused on something else, something far from the moment as the man uttered out insults but Sasuke did not even flinch. Although he seemed so unbothered, she could tell he was slightly because of his habits. She remembered so much about him, especially the way he reacted. Whenever he was amused he would snort and tease. When he was happy he would remain silent and reserved. As for dismay, he would just scowl, though anger was an emotion she thought was clear in his eyes. He would try to hide it, but it was obvious and the box of cigarettes was proof enough. However, if it were meant to be shown… it was scary.

".. It's the same..." She whispers referring to his actions as she allows the packed mass of people to drown her away from anyone's sight. Thankfully he was not in any way able to notice her as she slipped into the crowds. His broad back was turned away from her and this was to her advantage… or so she had thought because the moment she tried to walk past him to get to the road leading deeper into town, his form shifted and she stiffens. It was as if he could sense her, since when he turned their gazes locked. The sounds in the background fade out as she hitches her breath for she was not prepared for this at all. The memories flood into her head as her feet remained stuck to the ground despite how she screamed inwardly commanding them to move. It seemed like her body had betrayed her.

Wide lavender pupils clash with onyx and this time for sure, she knew it was too late to escape, because she was sucked into those same eyes that caused her trouble… and now she was back and the trouble could begin once more, but this time it would take a simple greeting such as this one…

"Hyuga?" She heard the surprise in his tone, but his face remained calm. Only his eyes seemed to have betrayed his expression. "Is that you?" She heard him question as she shrunk in her stance for this… this meant trouble. Her hair falls over to cover her face as the wind blows, and the scent of smoke floods her senses… it was after all a scent she would never forget. Not now…not ever, since a certain gesture which had destroyed so much about her was tainted by the bitter flavor of tobacco.

Yes, that gesture was a kiss. That very kiss that had caused her whole life to shatter. The very kiss that she could not resist, nor did she wish to. It was comfort, but it resulted into something that was beyond the both of them… and she would never forget what such an irresistible kiss could lead to.

And that was both an unforgettable night filled with something she had never felt before and the loss of her best friend.

_It all happened so quickly that she could not register what had happened until she felt the warmth that had radiated into her mouth from his own. The scent of smoke was already filling the room and now she could taste it from his lips that had caressed her own. She did not even know how this happened but they were just sitting side by side and slowly the distance had shrunk. Before she knew it… their lips had touched and everything had gone blank. No a single thought was controlled, for her senses were slowly drowning by his. His scent overwhelming hers and she found herself questioning if he had always smelled so… so wonderful. _

_Her eyes flutter shut and she exhales for the feeling of his fingertips and palms had taken over her and slowly… nothing was making sense but then again it did not need to. She just wanted to feel more of this good feeling… One she never felt before. The pit of her stomach tingles and her heart flutters as she feels his height press into her body and once again she could smell him. Her face heats up as she pulls him close, rather her body reacted on its own as she felt the pleasure in this situation increase. His scent strengthens and she breathes it all in. His touch intensifies as she feels the incredible warmth he emits against her body which erupts into shudders for this was oddly a sensation she never thought anyone would cause her to feel. His lips kiss her body in many ways and she lets out soft whimper like sounds before he draws closer and closer causing her to feel more and more aware of how he was touching her... and then it all fades._

_Half an hour later she was coming to. It seemed that she had blacked and she recalled why… even her barely dressed body reminded her of the incident which caused her once tingling stomach to churn. Indeed it had been pleasant but Sasuke Uchiha was the man her best friend loved and by realizing this she felt so guilty._

"_I am sorry…" She bit her lip as she felt her lilac irises water. The room was suddenly cold, and not even the memory of what had happened could warm her up. Even the blanket betrayed her as she curled up inside of the sheets that held the mixture of their scents. It was proof enough of what had occurred. This was a mistake, a mistake that would ruined the duo of them. He was a friend, a comrade… yet they both had done something they should not have done and of it had started with a simple kiss._

"_I am so sorry Sasuke…" She repeats as he sighs. She was just too stupid. How was she going to face Sakura? How would she face Sasuke? After all, this was not what friends would do and what is more… the entire time Sasuke touched her… Her mind did not even think of Naruto. She not only betrayed Sakura, she betrayed her own self. She did not know where to start, or how to begin but the moment she felt the Uchiha move she jumped a bit to which he grunts._

"_Relax…" He murmurs as he throws on his black short sleeved shirt. "Nothing happened, so you do not need to feel so jumpy." He assures her as he tilts his head from side to side before he stretches his arms and he turns to face her. His eyes held this odd look about them and Hinata could not decipher it. He seemed to be looking directly at her and she hastily turns away. _

"…_s-sorry" She repeats much to his irritation. _

"_You don't need to apologize." He strains before he thins his lips and he crosses his arms against his firmly built chest. The expression she saw faded into something she could clearly see… and that was unamused iciness. This had her clutch the sheets in her hands as she fists her knuckles, and for some reason Sasuke could tell she felt uncomfortable._

"_Look here, nothing happened and I won't tell anyone." He reassures her before he turns away. "Tch. The dope won't know of this." He promises in his own way. It was not a direct oath but she felt as if it was. This was why she felt comfortable around him… because despite all the coldness surrounding him, he seemed to be a nice guy. Still… even if he were to not say a word.. There was still this mortifying guilt that crushed her heart. She needed to come clean to Sakura and that was what she will do after apologizing once again to the Uchiha. Inhaling deeply she closes her eyes before she turns to meet his gaze and she parts her eyelids…. But what she saw next crushed her determination. _

"…_S-sakura?" She stutters as her lavender eyes widen and per lips part. This was not what she counted on… and what is more right beside her was the love of her life… Naruto._

_No. This was not what she had on mind with coming clean. She felt so dirty as her best friends green eyes watched her before they watered. _

"_Sa-"_

"_No… please don't say anything Hinata.." She heard Sakura mumble before she turned away and ran off. The hurt was evident in her tone as well as her features and then there was Naruto who seemed to have recovered from his shock to which her ran after Sakura… _

_Hinata felt so numb, so disgusted but what was more, she felt so embarrassed because she not only gave into her desires… she enjoyed it. She enjoyed what had betrayed her best friend and that was just humiliating. The amount of shame she felt weighed down at her and she slowly found it harder and harder to confront Sakura, so she did what she did best… and that was escape, but not without leaving a single letter of apology for Sakura._

_She knew it was wrong but she could not find it in herself to face anyone... especially since word had gone out and all had looked down at her. Her family pressure thickened and the elders had decided that a marriage would be the only way to restore the Hyuga honor, but Hinata was tired. Especially since she found out that months after the incident Sakura and Naruto were going out. She reckoned that this was Sakura's revenge because she knew Sakura, and around that time she knew of the obvious feelings the pink haired doctor felt. She knew that Sakura truly loved the Blonde sunny Guy. She knew this and that was why she decided to disappear. She did not want to stay in Konoha. She did not want to stay in a city where the Uchiha was, and neither did she wish to recall anything to do with that night… simply because it felt wrong to stay. She did not care for her broken heart or the feelings that weighed her down due to Naruto's happiness, she just wanted to get away…_

Every corner of the place reminded her of the treachery she had committed and every person at that. Nowhere was comfortable… Not even her own room. That was why she left, but now here she was. She returned and the one person she did not want to confront was right before her, watching her with much revelation.

"Hyuga… yo-"

She cuts him off as she pulls back and turns for her escape but he moved quicker. His slim yet firm fingers curl over her wrist, succeeding in capturing her as he pulls her closer. His onyx eyes search hers for answer of any kind just as he had in the past but she did not allow him. She closed her eyes and she struggled but it was all in vain. Sasuke's grip tightens and he parts his lips to speak but the voice that Hinata heard was not the Uchiha's…

"Hinata?" She heard her name being called once more but this time she could do nothing. Her eyes just snapped open as she pleaded for Sasuke to release her from his iron grip… but he did not. He just clung to her before he turns to face the one heading their way.

"Hinata!" She heard a voice she knew all too well and the feeling of guilt crushed her once again, for it was Sakura Haruno. The same voice she used to stay up chatting with at night. The same voice that wished her happiness… yet she stole all of that away. Biting down on her lip hard she keeps from shaking as she looks up at the man she could not forget and she pleas.

"..Sasuke.. Please.." Hinata begs as she feels the tears well up in her eyes and her heart tear apart when she turns to watch as her former best friend run towards them. She was as beautiful as ever with her cherry blossom locks and emerald green eyes. This was just too much… and she needed to get away… Because she knew what was yet to come…

_More scorn._

* * *

_**Authors second note: Yo! Did you like? Please let me know what you think, I do enjoy feedback as well as opinions. Thank you, now to answer your questions:**_

_**Guest 1:**_ Thank you. I am very happy you liked it, and as you wished, I had updated!

_**abusedaydreamer102308: **_Hehe, I am happy that this fic had caught your interest. Thank you very much and I do hope you had enjoyed this chapter as well!

_**Dotchi13**_: Thank you, and yes I shall continue as long as I do not fall into the block I had earlier this year, so please do continue enjoying this Fanfic. Lol I wonder if Hinata could flee though.. Sasuke is after all good with his eyes. :P

_**Guest 2: **_Well it was not exactly a relationship, but I guess you could say people like to talk and spread rumors, so its all just a big mess of lies. As for the whole Naruto and Sakura thing.. you shall see in good time hehe I do hope you continue enjoying this fic! Thank you!

_**921350: **_I hope with each chapter a mystery or two is uncovered. I will try my best to keep it interesting and to answer each question. Thank you for reading an enjoying, hope you liked this chapter as well. As for Sakura and Naruto.. We shall see soon enough :D

_**Guest of honor: **_Thank you! I hope you enjoy this fanfic more hehe.

**As for those who favored or are following this Fanfic, thank you very much! I appreciate it. **


End file.
